


Reunión familiar

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el universo en el que ellos vivían, ver a un samurái de la talla de Gin, capaz de enfrentar al Kihetai y a todos sus miembros, envuelto en una absurda pelea de bolas de nieve con un adolescente, como si fuera algo serio de vida o muerte, era perfectamente normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunión familiar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : Reunión familiar.

¿Qué le hizo creer que ese año sería diferente al anterior? Shinpachi volvió a mirar por la ventana, soltando un lánguido suspiro. Otae lo miró de reojo, suspirando también como si de un reflejo involuntario se hubiera tratado. Kagura seguía frente al televisor cantando a los gritos la canción más famosa de Kato-Ken.

—Ya vendrá…

Shinpachi miró a su hermana como si estuviera sorprendido de verla allí o como si recién reparase en que no estaba pasando el Año Nuevo solo. La expresión en su rostro parecía delatar la soledad que lo acosaba, pero esta era irreal, ficticia. ¿Por qué ese año, a diferencia del anterior, le molestaba tanto? Negó con la cabeza, no le encontraba razón al hecho de sentirse así.

—Sabes cómo es… —continuó Otae, bebiendo de la taza de té.

—Sí —murmuró, ajeno al hecho de que su hermana lo estuviera consolando. Podía dar por hecho que se había dado cuenta de sus emociones intrincadas, aunque ni él mismo las entendiera del todo.

El sonido de la moto siendo apagada y arrastrada lo llevó a ponerse de pie y correr hasta la entrada. Si en ese momento pudiera estar en el lugar de Otae, se daría vergüenza a sí mismo por ser tan evidente; a tal punto que hasta el mismo Gin se le quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas.

El chico había corrido hasta él, frenando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, como si hubiera tenido la intención de darle un abrazo, cual película romántica y cursi con final predecible. Pensó en saludar cuando vio asomar una sonrisa, pero Shinpachi tuvo una nueva reacción que ninguno esperó, ni siquiera el mismo Shinpachi.

—¡Siempre es igual contigo, subnormal! —señaló lo que el adulto tenía en la mano, había desaparecido durante todo el día para llegar a esas horas con una Jump.

—Pues… —miró hacia un costado, buscando auxilio quizás—, el especial de la Jump sale cada año —explicó con esa ligera molestia que comenzaba a acosarle al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como todo un novio, ¿por qué sentía que le estaba rindiendo cuentas a su esposa luego de venir de juerga? Faltaba decirle algo cliché como "había mucho tráfico, cariño" o "¡no sabes cuánto hemos pescado con los muchachos!".

—¡Estúpido! —se agachó para recoger un poco de nieve y, sin tener la paciencia para hacer una bola bien formada, se la arrojó en la cara.

—¡Ey! —Gin dejó con energía la moto y sobre ella la Jump. Era claro que no pensaba dejarlo así.

Shinpachi dio un ligero respingo hacia atrás, un poco acobardado por el porte del mayor. Pensó que iría a contraatacar con violencia, por un segundo los ojos de Gin habían despedido furia. Dicho y hecho, el supuesto adulto se agachó para recoger un poco de nieve.

—¡Ahora verás, pendejo! ¡Te faltan años para superar a Gintoki Sakata en una pelea de bolas de nieve!

Otae no pudo evitar carcajear, era una situación muy surrealista, pero en el universo en el que ellos vivían, ver a un samurái de la talla de Gin, capaz de enfrentar al Kihetai y a todos sus miembros, envuelto en una absurda pelea de bolas de nieve con un adolescente, como si fuera algo serio de vida o muerte, era perfectamente normal.

— _Ane-go_ —murmuró Kagura dejando de mirar la televisión para prestar atención a la contienda—, ¿están peleando o están jugando?

—Tú los conoces mejor que yo, creo —no podía asegurar eso de su hermano, pero sí de Gin—, dímelo.

—Pues, yo diría que en realidad están comunicándose. Algo así como… los monos, cuando se sacan piojos para socializar —lo había visto en la televisión la tarde anterior.

—Querrás decir "sociabilizar".

En ese momento pensaba con más ahínco en que el nivel de madurez de esos dos era muy similar: su hermano era demasiado maduro para su edad y Gin escondía un niño dentro de ese cuerpo de hombre.

Nunca lo había visto a Shinpachi tan animado en Año Nuevo. Lucía furioso, eso sí, porque a diferencia de Gin, él se lo había tomado como una afrenta muy seria todo ese asunto absurdo de la nieve.

—Parece divertido —murmuró Kagura antes de ponerse de pie para sumarse a esa guerra.

Una bola del tamaño de la luna impactó contra los dos hombres, tumbándolos en el acto; habían sido derrotados de un solo tiro. Kagura los miró con decepción, ¿eso era todo lo que podían dar?

— _Ja_ , dan pena —vociferó con un sentido gusto de victoria. —¡ _Ane-go_ , yo gané!  
—Muy bien, Kagura-chan, así aprenderán a comportarse en Año Nuevo —dijo sonriendo—, oh, ten cuidado, Kagura-chan —volvió a decir.

La chica no alcanzó a mirar hacia donde señalaba la mujer porque su cara se vio cubierta de nieve. Una bola tras otra. No la dejaban ver, casi ni respirar. Los hombres habían unido fuerzas para erradicar a un enemigo en común. Kagura pensó que no había escapatoria, ni lugar seguro donde refugiarse de tan cruel ataque.

—¡ _Ane-go_ , ayuda!

Y Otae pensó que no estaría nada mal sumar fuerzas con Kagura, después de todo le parecía muy injusto que dos hombres atentasen de esa manera contra una pequeña e indefensa niña. Que de pequeña e indefensa solo tenía la apariencia.

Sin pretenderlo y sin saber en qué momento, Shinpachi se había olvidado de que estaba muy enojado, la risa de los cuatro, junto a las quejas y los _¡te mataré, maldita sea!_ coparon el vecindario. Acabaron agotados, echados sobre la nieve hasta que esta empezó a traspasar la ropa y congelarlos.

—Lo mejor será entrar antes de pescar un resfriado —dijo Otae siendo la primera en pararse para entrar a la casa, Kagura la siguió, cerrando con fuerza la puerta para evitar que el frío penetrase también en el interior.

El tercero en pararse fue Gin, quien extendió la mano ofreciéndole a Shinpachi una ayuda que no necesitaba, pero que de todos modos no rechazó. Caminaron hasta el genkan y sentándose en él, buscaron recuperar el aire perdido.

—Ya no estoy en edad para esto —murmuró Gin, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y el ejercicio corporal; Shinpachi lanzó una carcajada que más se le pareció a un quejido.

—Ya no estás en edad para leer la Jump tampoco —eso le recordó algo muy importante: que él estaba enojado. Sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le cabreaba, indudable era que lo estaba—. Estuvimos todo el día esperándote para ir a la feria —habló en plural, pero en el fondo sabía que tan solo lo decía por él—, prometiste que nos ayudarías a preparar el soba —se ajustó los lentes, mirando al frente con una cara de enfado que le causaba inmensa simpatía a Gin.

En un pasado no muy lejano, Gintoki solía pasar de largo ante esas reacciones y el carácter del chico le era indiferente, sin embargo en el presente se daba cuenta de que todas esas imperfecciones y perfecciones hacían a la persona que era Shinpachi. Y le gustaba Shinpachi. Siempre le había agradado, pero en el presente incluso más, o de una forma distinta.

—Pero tú te vas —continuó reclamando—, en un día tan especial como hoy, a comprar una revista… eso me da a entender que para ti es más importante-

—Ey —lo frenó con seriedad—¿si vas a salir con algo tipo "elije, ¿la Jump o yo?" cual esposa despechada, ahórratelo…

—¡¿Qué te pasa, cretino?! ¡¿Chocaste con la moto de camino aquí y te golpeaste la cabeza?! —vociferó. Con los puños apretados y la respiración agitada, buscó tranquilizarse—Además… sé que si te digo algo así saldría perdiendo.

Gin exhaló con exageración el aire, entornando los ojos, ¿tanto escándalo porque había llegado unas veinticuatro horas tarde? Dios, sin ser más que "amigos" le hacía esas escenas, lo que le esperaba a futuro cuando Shinpachi admitiese lo que ocurría entre ambos. Su vida sería una telenovela burda, un shôjo mal contado… y Gintoki Sakata no estaba para eso. No señor.

Le picó con el dedo la mejilla, solo para mosquearlo; sin embargo el detalle de que Shinpachi no se moviera ni le reclamara, le dio a pensar que estaba por soltarle algo trascendental.

—Gin-san, ¿qué es para ti el Año Nuevo? —tomó aire para seguir hablando sin esperar respuesta alguna—Cuando papá estaba vivo… —Gin tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro y una amena sonrisa que le invitaba a sincerarse—… los tres solíamos pasarlo juntos. Viendo hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que no era muy divertido de esa manera, pero éramos familia y nos gustaba estar juntos. Hacer las últimas preparaciones de la cena, jugar a juegos de mesa, ir a la feria —alzó los hombros—, a mi hermana le agradaba mucho, yo era chico, por eso cuando papá murió —elevó un poco la voz y en esos altibajos Gin se dio cuenta de que le costaba hablar de ello, tal vez le daba cortedad o incomodidad—… me pregunté cómo serían los Años Nuevos —sonrió—, el primero fue el más difícil, pero los siguientes no —su sonrisa fue más ancha—, mis recuerdos más lindos de Año Nuevo son con mi hermana, pero no estando los tres. Nunca se lo dije porque sé que para ella es al revés y no quiero que piense que no valoraba el tiempo que pasábamos con papá —miró a Gin, tratando de ver en su expresión si lo estaba aburriendo con toda esa perorata o si, en tal caso, se había quedado dormido; sin embargo el hombre seguía allí, con esa expresión contemplativa en el rostro y esa mueca afable en los labios. Debió desviar la mirada, para poder continuar con la misma naturalidad y franqueza que hasta entonces—. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que los Año Nuevo son mejores ahora que tú estás en ellos. Que tú y Kagura… —se corrigió con rapidez, pensando en que también podía incluir en esa bolsa a los acosadores de siempre, incluyendo a Sadaharu, Otose, Tama, Catherine... —La sonrisa del chico fue nostálgica, porque se daba cuenta de que había mucha gente a su alrededor desde que Gin había llegado a su vida—. No es que antes hubiera sido malo pasar los Año Nuevo solo con mi hermana… —aclaró con calma—, solo que… así me gustan más —la sonrisa del chico, amplia y franca, fue esfumándose con lentitud mientras se preguntaba qué significaba para Gin el Año Nuevo. ¿Sería especial, como lo era para él? ¿Sería una fecha más en el calendario? ¿Una excusa para beber hasta el hartazgo?

—Te entiendo —fue la respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido formulada por segunda vez, pero que podía leer en la expresión abatida del chico—. Te entiendo porque para mí es similar.

Shinpachi parpadeó, mirándolo con curiosidad, parecía ir cayendo con lentitud en la cuenta de un detalle importante; pero no se atrevió a ser tan invasivo en la vida privada de él, no obstante fue el mismo Gin quien quiso abrirse. Tal vez porque le había agradado escucharle decir todas aquellas cuestiones, quizás porque le había gustado que tuviera el coraje para sincerarse o tan solo porque se trataba de Shinpachi.

—Antes de conocerlos a ustedes, mis Año Nuevo eran diferentes.

El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos.

—Gin-san… —tragó saliva antes de hacer esa pregunta tan difícil—¿Tienes familia?

El hombre contestó con una naturalidad que lo abrumó.

—No —la sonrisa fue fugaz, casi de compromiso—, creo que alguna vez te lo comenté.

Shinpachi asintió, era cierto; sin embargo confirmar aquello le había dolido a él y no entendía por qué, si Gin no lucía afligido.

—Cambia esa cara, tonto.

—Es que…

—Ya… imagino lo que estarás pensando, pero no te olvides que uno no extraña lo que nunca tuvo —levantó un dedo, cual profesor dando clases, pero enseguida lo bajó, para apoyar la mano sobre la madera fría—. Para mí el Año Nuevo era estar con amigos y beber hasta la inconsciencia —. Rememoró aquella época en la que su maestro había estado con ellos; esos Año Nuevo se habían quedado grabados en su cabeza como un lindo recuerdo de la infancia, tal como lo ocurría a Shinpachi cuando evocaba las fiestas a solas con su hermana—. Cuando conocí a la vieja, no fue muy distinto, pero a la vez sí —confesó con nostalgia, mientras veía como la nieve se acumulaba con lentitud sobre sus botas. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

—Lamento haberte dicho todo eso…

—No pidas perdón —alzó los hombros, no había nada que perdonar—, ya te dije. Me resultaba imposible, antes, reparar en lo que los demás hallaban de trascendental en el Año Nuevo, pero ahora, en el presente… —dudó en seguir hablando, en su cabeza sonaba bien, pero de repente decirlo en voz alta empezaba a parecerle artificial o exagerado, incluso aunque no fuera así—, los tengo a ustedes y me pasa al revés… porque ahora sí lo valoro y no me imagino los Año Nuevo sin venir a la casa de los Shimura con Kagura y Sadaharu. Supongo que no siempre será así, pero me gusta la idea de disfrutarlo mientras dure. A veces es como que… tengo miedo de que eso desaparezca… —Tal como había pasado con Shôyô-sensei. Se arrepintió tarde de haber confesado aquella debilidad, pecaba de inseguro _¿y qué?_ Gintoki Sakata no podía ser fuerte siempre—. Tampoco sé muy bien cómo lidiar con ello, ya sabes… —alzó los hombros por un breve intervalo— hacer la comida, preparar todo para recibir el año, ir a la feria. No estoy acostumbrado…

—Bueno, pero escapándote todo el día tampoco vas a aprender —reprochó con afecto—, el año que viene ven con nosotros y así verás que no es nada del otro mundo, solo se trata de pasar el día juntos.

Gin asintió; si lo pensaba bien, no sonaba nada mal la idea de estar todo un día con ellos.

Podía salir con algo previsible viniendo de él, con un sincero: _nos vemos las caras todos los días, ¡denme un respiro!_ Pero lo cierto es que ellos, sin descartar a Otae -porque por mucho que hubiera sido criada por gorilas ella también era parte de ese círculo íntimo-, era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Los humanos son seres sociales por naturaleza, se agrupan, buscan un núcleo al que pertenecer. Aunque de adolescente hubiera dicho que nada de eso le importaba, lo decía porque no lo tenía, sin embargo ahora que podía disfrutar de esos vínculos que no eran de sangre, quería conservarlos lo más que pudiera.

Sí. Ellos eran su familia.

Gintoki no pudo seguir discurriendo al respecto; tan absorto que estaba en ese asunto, un inesperado beso en la mejilla, tal como el que él le había dado en Navidad bajo un muérdago, lo sacó de esquema.

Antes de plantar una sonrisa perversa que mandara al averno clima tan suave y especial, pensó en que sus sentimientos cada vez se volvían más retorcidos, pues no estaba bien considerar a Shinpachi "familia" cuando bien sabía que jamás podría hacer hijos con él. Como hermano menor quedaba descartado. ¿Primo lejano? Tal vez.

Dentro de la casa, Kagura seguía mirando la televisión, hasta que el grito de Shinpachi llamó su atención.

— _Ane-go_ , ¿qué están haciendo esos dos afuera con este frío?

—Déjalos —negó con la cabeza—, solo están conversando… solo están conversando.

Kagura la miró con curiosidad, la jefa parecía estar diciéndose aquello a sí misma, como si buscara en vano convencerse. Los ojos estaban ocultos tras el velo de su pelo y la rodeaba un aura venenosa y siniestra.

No eran una familia tipo, pero sin dudas se querían a su particular manera. Algunas maneras más particulares que otras, eso era evidente por lo que vociferaba Shinpachi.

Otae no lo decía por respeto a la memoria de su padre, pero pese a todo -sí, pese a que su hermano parecía estar siendo víctima de un abuso a juzgar por los gritos-, esa era la clase de reunión familiar que siempre quiso tener.

¿A quién no le gustaría tener su edad y aun así sostener una encarnizada guerra de bolas de nieve hasta terminar en el suelo, boca arriba, riendo a más no poder?

Eso le dio una genial idea para ir a escarmentar a ese samurái aprovechador de menores. Ambas se pusieron de pie, planeando una estrategia de combate para llevar a cabo un contraataque violento, más tratándose de ellas dos. Unidas eran de temer.


End file.
